Some wireless devices can be wirelessly connected or “paired” with one another. When the two devices are paired with one another, the two devices can communicate with one another, including submitting information to and receiving information from one another wirelessly, without requiring human intervention. Pairing can involve a wireless handshaking process, where for example, a first device broadcasts a signal, a second device detects the signal and establishes a wireless connection with the first device. The first device and second device are then paired. The first device and second device can be companion devices in the pair. A simple example of pairing is adding an audio output device to an electronic device. For example, a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone) can be paired to a wireless headset or a car audio system. When paired, the headset becomes an audio output device for the smart phone.